


渴望

by THES



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Alpha, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THES/pseuds/THES
Summary: *战场背景，双A，6k一发完





	渴望

天气不错，极度污染的战场上今天算得上是难得的黑夜与星辰的组合。但要说Loki与Thor的搭档，可能要称呼为暗夜与太阳。  
这两位年轻矫健的alpha同在一营，吃饭一块儿训练一块儿，挨枪子儿受伤也在一块儿，属于最亲密不过的那种战友，连觉也睡在同个床铺的两侧，窄小一张木板和帐篷外冷冰冰的空气野蛮得过分，强迫两人紧紧抱在一起。  
按理说休战期本会是段平凡的日子，无非是拉练、搏击，给一身伤的队友贴绷带，变着花样调戏医疗队的omega医师。但今晚着实有点突发状况。  
引诱的信息素从遥远的医疗兵木屋那边传来，像一枚崭新的冲击信号弹在夜幕爆开，很快就引起军营里不少人、包括这两位年轻力壮alpha的注意。   
“是omega。”Thor醒来，抽了抽鼻子，下了定论。  
“发了情的omega。”Loki把头颅抵在对面alpha的脖颈那儿，被他爆发开来的浓郁信息素味儿呛得咳嗽了两声，“烟草味，真难闻。”  
“谁有你好闻啊。”Thor使坏地故意去搂他，把战友削瘦的身子压进自己鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉里，他的鼻尖碰到alpha一缕黑漆漆的头发，同样是呛人味道，可闻起来就是有点不一样，“玫瑰味儿的alpha，omega都不一定是朵花。”  
Thor这话没错，战场上的omega可不是权贵绳索里捏住喉咙的一条狗，他或她们更像是刻有精致纹路的刀子，昆虫世界里的捕猎就多见端倪，雌虫放出致命的气息，以此为诱饵享用不请自来的美食。  
可相拥这两人里没有一个是把好刀子，正相反，说他们是刀下发狂挣扎的野兽还差不太多。  
尤其是今夜，此情此景。  
“太呛人了。”Loki平常嫌弃他嫌弃得不行，如今却恨不得把自己融进Thor身体里好封闭自己的嗅觉，远处飘来的暧昧气息令他燥热不已，精明的脑子里灌满了强烈占有欲，究竟是哪个omega忘了吃他该死的的保命抑制剂？“我想去看看——”  
话音未落他那正直的好战友就拿手掐住了他的腮帮。帐篷里太黑，只有一点蓝蓝的月光照进金发alpha的蓝眼睛，他晃了晃Loki的头，像教训妄想偷糖吃的孩子一样呵斥道:“你脑子清醒点，军规！”  
“你烦死了Thor Odinson！”Loki拍开他的手，瞪着眼睛扯开自己的衬衫，却没有了其他动作。热气在两人之间升腾，黑头发的alpha眯着他的绿眼睛，嘴里净是些不干不净的咒骂，“什么军规？那些婊子omega就活该被alpha操……嘶！”  
他话音停下来，因为怒火中烧的Thor一口咬住了他锁骨与三角肌之间滚烫的腺体。  
“说话注意点……”Thor松了口，“那是卫生员！”  
“卫生员可没给我包扎过伤口！”Loki伸过手去摸腺体上的牙印，属于Thor的侵略性味道让他整个人更不爽了，指着对面alpha的鼻子刻薄地开骂，“万一是那个omega呢？治过你的医疗兵，黑头发高个子那个姑娘？你敢跟我说你不想上了她？虚伪无耻伪君子……嘿你做什么！”  
“我说你他妈的冷静点！”  
Thor掐住他的后颈，快要把他整个拎起来，凶暴的语气让Loki错愕了，这家伙平时只有对敌人才人渣成这样！他于是伸手去够alpha的后颈，果不其然，那儿已经烫得吓人了。  
Loki手指尖儿碰着那热度，气极了。他也不明白自己发怒的前因后果，本能之外隐隐约约还有种模糊的情愫，正不遗余力地干扰他目前不大好用的判断。  
于是他想都没想地抬腿撞上Thor的小腹，把理智燃烧的金发alpha疼得身体一蜷，清醒了下。  
“Loki！”Thor无奈地唤他名字，手掌不轻不重地拍着他猫样弓起的后背，虽然是自己挨了一脚，但这位alpha还是心中有愧，斟酌了语气才惴惴地开口，“你究竟是什么时候学到这些骂人话的？”  
Loki Laufeyson家里阶层高得吓人，参军前整个儿一高贵少爷。  
“可比你认识我还要早。”Loki翻起身来跨坐在他腰上，胡乱揉了揉自己散乱的黑头发，抻长身子把帐篷拉链拉死，虽然无法阻挡那甜蜜的信息素，但好歹有些心理安慰。  
“小少爷也有打群架骂脏话的时候？”Thor笑着拽他的内衣袖子，把人拉得弯下腰，嘴唇拂过他的鼻梁，“那真活该我们分到一组。”  
“过奖，大少爷你打群架骂脏话的时候，说不定我还在礼仪班呢。”Loki被他逗笑了，阴阳怪气地挤兑他。有时候他也不懂Thor究竟何许人也，明明是个板上钉钉的家族二把手，却沾了一身的暴力因子，到了部队气焰更盛，如同巡视领地的雄狮，时刻准备把每一个试图挑衅的猎物化为爪下亡魂。  
越是这样Loki就越想占有他，大抵类似黑夜吞噬日光。  
年轻alpha一惊，把自己罪恶的小心思藏进脑海深处，在这个距离即使没有光他也看清Thor英俊一张脸，虽然语气轻松，可紧咬的牙关和颈部暴起的血管已经暴露他上升的本能了。越是强大的alpha就越不能抵抗omega的诱惑，按Loki的自私逻辑，就该组织进军队的omega统一摘除腺体。  
而Thor很明显不想管这些吸引，他只抓住Loki的腰，压抑过后的喘息在战友耳边响起：“我们聊聊天吧。”  
Loki动了动腰试图摆脱他，他现在极端被诱惑的脑子除了武力和性欲，基本没办法再想些别的阴谋诡计：“你想聊什么？”  
“随便聊点什么，分散注意力。”Thor表现得一副自制力很好的样子，可Loki腿侧炽热坚硬的物体已经在无声无息地暗示了什么。  
Loki自身难保，却还不免私底下笑他直白的反应，腿间故意磨蹭了几下，嘴上却是平静得很：“聊聊入伍的事？”  
Thor的喘息粗重一瞬，很快又压抑起来，知道是Loki捣鬼，他没法直接揍他，只好用语言上的挑衅代替：“入伍的事？聊一个小少爷私带奶油糖被搜走，害得自己熬夜写检讨的事吗？”  
“滚！”Loki一拳砸在他胸口，把金发alpha打得咳嗽起来，“你从哪听到的破事？”  
“我可以保证它的真实性，”Thor感受到胸膛内肺叶拉动风箱一般的响动，却仍然在孜孜不倦地同战友分享趣闻，“站在第一排，口号声听得真是清清楚楚。”  
Loki愣了一下，“当时你也在？”  
“果然没注意？”Thor递给他一个戏谑的眼神，“距离近得连小少爷眼睛里的泪珠儿都看得到——呃！”  
Loki攀在Thor身上，用大腿夹住他勃起的阴茎，凶恶地威胁道：“再说一句，信不信这玩意儿跟你说再见？”  
还是别了吧，Thor压抑住发出舒服的喟叹的想法，Loki 那双腿有多有力他是见识过的，不只是走路带风那么简单，在敌袭时他飞身上去甚至可以绞断敌人的脖子，而那个选择性洁癖还要在战斗结束之后假装轻松地嫌弃一下被血染了的裤子。  
Loki自己当然不洗衣服，总会有年轻怀春的卫生员代劳。他总是非常受欢迎的，不论是beta还是omega都吃他那一套，坏里坏气又恰到好处的贴心，堪称营里的大众情人。  
有些alpha也喜欢他。  
想到这里Thor就有些萎靡不振，被Loki夹在腿间的阴茎却完全相反，精神抖擞地胀大了一圈，引得黑发alpha有点惊讶地出了声：“影响这么强？你小心点。”  
“Omega信息素的影响有多少？”Thor问。  
“挺多，最主要的有两条。”Loki小心地把腿放得开一点，要是不小心压到战友的老二他估计又得挨一顿暴打。别看同个军营同个军种，可Thor近身搏斗的打法可比他直白粗暴得多了，“凶性，还有性欲。”  
Thor开了个不像玩笑的玩笑：“我怕我会不小心干了你。”  
Loki眨眨眼，也开了个玩笑：“我怕我不小心杀了你。”  
可是看吧，这家伙还是最担心他。Thor想，寂静的夜晚和身上压着的熟悉重量让他反而更好地进入思考。同Loki已经共同作战五年，他们从一日两次训练场寻仇到互相熟悉，再从熟悉到不分彼此，期间经过不少战役，最严重的那场就在一年前，他差点被打穿心脏——如果Loki没拉他一把就真的成真了。不熟悉Loki 的那些士兵觉得他迷人，距离稍近就见识到他的傲慢自私和敏感多疑，而有幸再近一步的Thor则感受到他深沉的占有欲，具体表现就如他干过的那些“好事”，这大概是alpha的天性，只是Loki的更重一些。  
而Thor还挺享受的。  
夜色渐渐深了，帐篷外的寂静渐渐被一阵骚乱打破，军规在受本能驱使下的年轻alpha们眼里变得不值一提，医疗所的方向亮起灯来，紧急禁令的号角声匆匆响起，外界进入战备状态。  
Omega的发情期正式到来了，铺天盖地的信息素味道让帐篷内的两位苦不堪言，Loki已经发情，完全忘了如何让Thor不再提新兵时期的黑历史，他翠绿的眼睛已经布满血丝，一味地抓紧Thor的手臂。  
“你还带着吗？”Thor爱莫能助地看了他一会儿，忽然下定决心，低沉地问他，“奶油糖？”  
常年的军队生活让士兵培养出一种询问物品一定会得到实物的惯性，Loki也不例外，他从枕头底下翻出糖来，连着糯米纸的糖衣一起塞进金发alpha嘴里，对他冷笑：“我不会犯同样的错误……”  
话音未落，Thor已经扣住他的后脑吻了过来。  
黑发alpha的瞳孔一瞬间扩大，糯米纸在口中柔软地融化开来，奶油糖的味道从舌尖一直甜进心脏，甜味过后Loki感觉到压在嘴唇上的温热。Thor将舌头探进来，勾起Loki的舌尖与之交缠，碰撞式的舞蹈扫过臼齿和犬牙，渐渐演变成一场交锋，黑头发的alpha很快反应过来，alpha的尊严驱使他不甘示弱地迎战，靠近与贴合间碰上Thor的胡茬，刺痒感令Loki眨了眨眼睛，修长的手指捏紧成拳。  
一吻缠绵地暂告结束，Thor刚要开口再讲些什么，就被一个利落的上勾拳打得脑壳嗡鸣，睁大了眼睛瞪向Loki，凶性被引诱得高涨上去。他立刻忘掉了面前这人是自己相处多年的战友，不客气地捏住他的手腕想把人掀下去。  
可哪那么容易？Loki的攻击一如他平常的战斗风格，最擅长肢体交缠中找人的破绽，他像条毒蛇一样夹紧Thor的腰，颧骨硬挨了一下，一手掐住金发alpha的脖子一手扒下他宽松的内衣，而Thor同样以牙还牙。帐篷里光线弱得可怕，唯一一点荧光全打在Loki奶油白的身体上，将皮肤镀上一层浅浅的蓝。  
玫瑰的香气充斥篷内，Loki抹掉颧骨的血渍，毫不留情地在Thor的胸肌上咬了一口，牙印正向外渗血，但陷入狂热的两人仿佛毫无所觉。Thor将他推开，右手撑住坚硬的床板，直接向左一翻，把黑发alpha压在自己身体底下。炽热的喘息相互交换，Loki睁大眼睛，目睹Thor拿起挂在一边的水壶倒了满手的水，而后除掉裤子，将各自的阴茎贴到一起。  
肤色比对得直白又淫秽，让Loki想起在公厕比大小的难堪事情。可如今却顾不得太多，Thor带着茧子的粗糙手掌接着水流的润滑贴到性器之上，相互摩擦和手微凉的温度令Loki情不自禁地发抖，而后随着撸动的频率呻吟出声。  
“啊……Thor……thor！”Loki晃动着腰引导阴茎动作的频率，囊袋相互碰撞，性器顶端交汇的粘液随着水流一起淌了满床，金发alpha又开始亲吻他，从下颏到锁骨，然后将嘴唇挪到凸起的乳粒。  
“唔！”Loki大张着腿发出零散的喘息，猛地感觉Thor将他的腰提起，仿佛要将人对折的力度令黑发alpha的凶性开始发作，他揪住Thor的头发，手指用力到仿佛要把他战友的脑壳抠出个洞，然而Thor宁愿让他把头发揪下来也不愿丧失主动权。一阵动作隐晦的厮打过后，付出了几缕金发做代价，Thor把Loki的腿架到自己肩膀。腰后几乎悬空的危险感让黑发alpha气得要命，眼睁睁瞧着混蛋战友的手指往自己后穴缓缓推送。  
紧闭的穴口被异物撑开，本应奇怪极了的感觉在两个alpha信息素相互攻击的共鸣下转化成另一种纾解的方法，Loki肩胛骨抵着坚硬的木板作为唯一支撑点，无处可放的手愤恨地拽紧身下的白床单。月白布料的褶痕越来越多，穴口的褶皱却被增多的手指撑平，润滑用的水珠逐步干涸，肠壁的液体却沾了Thor满手。  
“你湿得像个Omega。”Thor侧脸贴在Loki胸口，低声笑他，手指在身下人穴内肆意妄为。柔软而温热的内壁紧紧裹住指节，却无力阻拦其向更深处探索，进到略深处的手指模拟起抽插的动作，啧啧作响的水声暧昧宛如交合。  
Loki费力地把自己身体稳住，脖颈到后背全是汗珠，他脸涨得通红，紧咬的牙关因为破口大骂的冲动而松开，脱口的却是变调的呻吟。黑发alpha的敏感点确实很浅，手指深一些就能触碰得到，靠着对这敏感处发起攻击Thor轻而易举地控制了他身下精锐矫健的alpha，本能令他得意地炫耀胜利：“我赢了，Loki。”  
“啊……你怎么……怎么会这么熟练！”Loki阴沉着脸看他，可再阴沉的表情也无法遮掩他颧骨浮起的潮红，都怪奶油白的肤色，显得他整个身体都泛着一种情欲的艳粉。这让Thor有点口干舌燥，他把手指猛地抽出。  
骤然的空虚感让Loki不知所措地挺了下腰，刚好碰到Thor迫不及待的阴茎。金发alpha的手掌托住身下人雪白而有弹性的臀肉，硕大的龟头很快陷进后穴，即使经过扩张后的身体还是很难接受如此尺寸的性器。Thor安抚性地舔舐身下人的乳头，牙齿不轻不重地研磨深粉的肉粒，震音隔着皮肉和肋骨响进Loki的心脏：“放松点，你太紧了。”  
因为这姿势而疲惫不堪的黑发alpha颇感受辱地捏紧手里的床单，身体却听话地放松下来，他实在是太累了，再加上精神高度紧张，根本无从反抗这你情我愿的“侵犯”。  
“唔……”阴茎一寸寸进入后穴，肠肉贪婪地吞噬着肉刃，单薄脆弱的肠壁甚至能够感受到那上面青筋内的血流搏动，被填满的认知令Loki松了口气，紧密贴合的触感奇妙得不可思议，第一次体会到性爱美好的两人同时倒吸一口凉气。  
入口的气息是烟草与玫瑰交融，美艳中携带三分危险，帐篷外Omega的信息素究竟是什么气味两人一个也没闻出来，反倒把彼此的味道记了个入木三分。Loki不满于被填满的停滞，细小地低吟着开口：“动一下……”  
Thor将头颅上移，抵在alpha的脖颈，嗅着他腺体附近浓郁的玫瑰味道，忍不住用舌头舔了一下。  
Loki被他在肩膀上的小动作搞得发痒，刚要出言讽刺就被身下骤然而来的动作顶得一阵窒息，Thor的性器与他契合极了，恰到好处地蹭过后穴的每一处敏感点，无数个快感的电火花像点燃烟花的火苗，沿着神经的引线一直到脑海爆炸开来。黑发Alpha在快感面前丢盔卸甲，甚至脆弱得想要哭泣，他明亮锐利的绿眼睛开始迷蒙出泪花，锋利单薄的嘴唇也因为牙齿的磕碰而显出玫红，黑发被濡湿，散乱地铺在枕头上。  
“Thor！哈啊……别……慢点……”alpha被顶弄着，迅速开始期期艾艾地求饶，这极大地满足了Thor的征服欲，他放缓了动作，满心怜爱地探头亲吻Loki的脖颈和侧脸，吻掉他下睫毛悬挂的泪珠。“Loki——操！”  
这声暴躁的怒吼当然是因为Loki凶狠的反扑，黑发alpha后穴还含着Thor的阴茎，看似无力的双腿却已经精准地勾住战友的颈项，用力向侧边一带。而后他脱离了肉刃，骑在Thor小腹上，掐住他的脖子用力，喘息着大笑：“现在是谁赢了？”  
Thor险些被他突如其来的惊险刺激行为把脖子和老二一起扭断，也不管窒息感不断加深，他怒火中烧地掐住Loki的屁股送上性器前端，而后猛地一松。  
“Fu——！”Loki没得意多久就惊叫出声，骑乘的深度甚至比刚才更加恐怖，他有种整个人被劈开的错觉，而Thor的手掌还在揉捏他的臀肉，牵连了甬道变换着形状。瘙痒感驱使Loki自觉地坐上坐下，后穴淫荡地吞吐着阴茎，带动快感一波波汹涌而来。  
Thor仰头看他眯着眼的神情，那张平日里冷静甚至满面讥讽的英俊容颜现在可爱得过分，情欲冲昏了alpha们的头脑，Loki张着嘴，舌尖抵在下牙，唾液不受控制地自嘴边流出，绿眼睛泪水充盈，泪珠自下颏掉到Thor的脖颈，濡湿滚烫的腺体。  
揉捏臀肉的手上移，扶住Loki的腰，Thor开始主动地攻击。  
黑发alpha被剧烈的刺激弄得头昏，呻吟声放大，狂风暴雨一般的操弄让后穴发烫如同融化的蜂蜜，他甚至怀疑自己是否被操烂。肉体交合的声音在耳边淫靡地低语，口腔里奶油糖的甜味儿还没散去，他整个人却仿佛被咬碎的夹心糖果般，先是亲眼看着自己胀大的结，而后射出稀薄的糖液。  
这回alpha真的开始哀泣求饶了，可受过骗的Thor哪会再听他的？一味的粗暴操干真真正正让二十五六却未经人事的Loki体验了一把天堂和地狱，松软的甬道仍在迎接肉棒的玩弄，不应期里仍规律传来的强烈快感让他难受地哭出声来，手指开始还能撸动自己半软的性器，颤抖着把玩囊袋，后来已经被抽空了力气，趴在Thor的肩膀迎接着操弄。  
他愤恨地露出尖锐犬齿，叼住Thor的喉结反复划弄，掌握最脆弱部分的满足感令alpha多少回复了一点自信心。他缓缓地挪动身体——这微妙的位置改变又带来了新一轮刺激。头晕眼花地找到Thor的腺体，在那四周舔吻，一边道：“标记我……标记我……”  
肩膀一阵刺痛，临时性的标记达成，Loki努力抬高身体想远离Thor的怀抱，但还是被有力的臂膀一把搂回怀里。  
“你这……唔啊！“Loki惊恐地偏过头，贴在他的胸口含糊不清地骂道，“我们会被发现的!我是alpha！气息的相互影响太强了！你想被开除吗！”  
“我标记你，你却不能标记我……这不公平。”Thor安抚地摸他的黑发，低声道，“尽管来吧，亲爱的。”  
黑发的alpha于是抿了抿嘴，在狂热的情潮之中叼住Thor的腺体部位，狠狠一咬！  
“什——啊!——”  
Alpha的结骤然在湿润松软的甬道内胀大了，牢牢卡住了后穴，也卡住了Loki挣扎的动作，滚烫的精液一波一波地灌满后穴，Loki满眼泪花地接受着被精液涨满的感觉，一丝可耻的愉快和满足感几乎让他无地自容地晕过去了。  
“Loki……”Thor亲吻他的额角，晦涩的情愫在他湛蓝的眼睛里闪烁。  
最后他直白地开口——  
“我想要你。”


End file.
